Random Thoughts Of The McFlyers
by theultimateshipper
Summary: Like the title says. Random conversations written by the McFlyers in journal format! Enjoy! Please read and review!
1. INTERJECTION!

Disclaimer: I own McFly. Get used to it.

A/N: So, a McFly story. Because I was bored after my room flooded, I thought I might write this. **If you are easily offended by any sort of offensive material, DO NOT CONTINUE READING.** I guarantee that if you do continue reading you will flame me. Since I do not like flames very much (they hurt me both physically and emotionally) I would appreciate if you would not do so. If you have a problem, please PM me about privately instead of posting a particularly nasty review for everyone to see. Thank you very much, and enjoy!

Just for your information...

Harry **Danny **_Tom _Dougie

* * *

May 9th, 2007

Dear Journal,

Well, what are we supposed to write about?

**How am I supposed to know? Fletch gives us a journal with no instructions as to what to do with it. I'm not a rocket scientist, you know. **

_I think we're supposed to write about the band, Danny. _

**Aw, thanks for being the smart one, Tom. **

_Er, no problem. _

Hey, I resent that statement. 

_Do you even know what 'resent' means, Doug? _

No, but I know people say it when they object to something. 

**Well done, Dougie. You _do _have a brain. **

Well, because this journal has no cameras, I will write down what is happening. Dougie is currently hitting Danny over the head with a pillow and Danny is screaming 'Show mercy!'

_Now Danny has pinned Dougie down and... oh man, this can't be good._

Danny is giving him a Wet Willy.

_Dougie is screaming like a girl... _

Not that he didn't sound like one to begin with...

_Good point. Now Dougie has flipped Danny over and is tickling him. _

They're acting like a couple of gayboys.

_They are. Now they're standing up and coming back over here. _

**Oi, what's up with the gayboy comment? I believe that Tom and Dougie were walking through the park holding hands while I was doing my rendition of 'You Raise Me Up'. **

Off-key, by the way.

That was just for show, Danny. 

**You like to show that you're gay? **

No. It's just... er, never mind.

**Oka-ay then. Anyway, We're supposed to talk about the band, right? **

_I believe that's the idea. _

**Okay then. My name's Danny, and I am lead guitar and vocals. **

_Oi, I thought I was lead guitar! _

**No, that would be me. **

_No. _

**Yes. **

_No. _

**Yes. **

MY NAME'S DOUGIE AND I PLAY BASS. 

Thanks for the interruption, Dougs. My name's Harry and I am not only the drummer, but the only good-looking one in the band.

crickets chirp

_No comment. _

**Ditto. **

Oi!

_ANYWAY. My name's Tom and I am also lead guitar and vocals. _

**Wait, there can't be two lead guitarists. **

_Why not? _

**It simply isn't done. Have you ever heard of a band where there are TWO lead guitars. **

_Yes. _

**And that would be? **

_Busted. _

**Well, Busted is gay. **

_You know, I think we are going to offend a bunch of people with all the gay references. _

**Who cares? **

_True._

So, I'm bored.

_Thank you for that interjection, Dougie._

Did you just say ejactula...

_INTERJECTION! In-ter-jec-tion: to throw in between or among other things. INTERJECTION._

Oh, because I swear you said ejactul...

_SHUT UP._

**Why the sudden clean-mind-ness, Tom?**

_Younger children could be reading this, and there is no reason why we need to mention that._

Why would younger children be reading this?

_smacks head Because, did you not pay attention to what Fletch told us?_

He told us something?

_You really do have the attention span of a four-year-old. He said that he would be publishing this so people can "get to know the band"._

**That's a stupid idea. They know us from the interviews and stuff. **

_I don't make up the half-assed schemes, guys. That's Fletch's job._

Very true. Remember when he told us we would be going on stage in chicken suits?

_And we had to convince him that the security dog had eaten them?_

Good times, good times. 

**Yeah. **

_So._

So.

I'm going to go get some pizza. Anyone else want some?

_Me._

**Me.**

I LOVE PIZZA.

Alrighty then... lates, journal. 


	2. FBI! CIA! SECRET SERVICE!

Disclaimer: I still own McFLY.

A/N: Next installment. Enjoy

* * *

May 11th, 2007

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was very interesting... _

**I agree 125.34 per cent. **

_Er, anyway. D'you know what was up with that bird in the cafe? _

**No, but I swear she was high or something. All over Dougie like that... I'm shaking my head, for your information. **

_I mean, I've heard of the crazy fan... hell, we've all had our share, but never have any one of us been so _receptive _of one of them. _

**I know! It's like Dougie's mind was just erased about everything we learned in 'How To Avoid A Crazy Fan 101'. It was a bit strange. **

_Not just a bit. A lot. Lord, I hope he doesn't get himself in trouble. _

**Oi, keep your knickers on. He'll be fine. It's Dougs after all... erm, never mind. **

_Exactly, Dan, exactly. What if he does something stupid? _

**Tom, this is Dougie we are talking about... he always does something stupid. **

_This is extremely foolish, even for him!_

**You are quite the worried mother hen, Tom. Relax, he'll be okay. **

_He's like a brother to me! How about if he gets drunk and does something extremely stupid?_

**Then it won't be the first time... hey, I have an idea about that bird.**

_Yes...?_

**She had one of those mind-eraser things from Men In Black! That's why Dougie didn't know to protect himself against her! He just thought it was natural! Oi Tom, we have a crisis on our hands! Call the Army! Call the Air Force! Call the FBI! CIA! WE HAVE A BLOODY EMERGENCY AND ALL YOU ARE DOING IS LOOKING AT ME LIKE I AM A NUTCASE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! DOUGIE COULD BE DEAD IN A DITCH AND ALL YOU ARE DOING IS LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'VE GONE OFF MY ROCKER! HAVE YOU GONE LOCO! **

_I have temporarily deprived Danny of his pen. _

**AHA! NICE TRY! **

_Never mind, then. _

**So, what are we going to do about Dougie then?**

_Sit and wait, I guess..._

So guys, 'sup?

**OMIGOD DOUGIE YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!**

_I cannot believe you just said 'omigod'. Who was that bird in the cafe, Doug?_

It's called a sister... who did you think it was, some crazed fan? I'm not THAT stupid... I do remember the rules from 'How To Avoid A Crazy Fan 101'. 

**cough**

_Well, this is quite awkward. _

You guys call ME dumb... jeez. 

**Oh look! Harry's got pizza! I'll talk to you later, journal!**

_Me too._

Good, they're gone. Okay, so it was a crazy fan girl... but what can I say? She was fit. And a damn good kisser too... oh look! They've got pepperoni! I'll write more later! 

* * *

May 15th, 2007 

**Dear Journal,**

**So, I have stolen you for the weekend because I am at my mum and dad's house and currently have nothing better to do. So, I was having a talk with my main man Dougie two days ago and have come to an interesting conclusion. Fan girls have become _way _too obsessive these days. I mean, it's not like we don't appreciate all the female attention, we do. It's just that when you start buying magazines just because we are in them or watch every single interview with us on the tube, then watch it again on TiVo. But then we had to contradict ourselves and say that all the fans really help us. Dougie really doesn't mind all the attention... but that's Dougie. All I'm asking for is a girl who's NOT totally obsessive over us... Wow, I sound too serious... Er... DONUTS! **

* * *

May 17th, 2007

Dear Journal,

Hey Tom, d'you think it's weird that we keep talking to a journal as if it is a person?

_No. _

Why not? I mean, it's an inanimate object... it's not going to go anywhere...

_Exactly. Sometimes people need an inanimate object that won't reveal it's secrets to talk to..._

But if we are all using it together, doesn't it kind of defeat the point?

_Yes._

Then what's the point of having one then?

_I have no clue._

Thanks for the help...

_Anytime._

A/N 2: Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me with uncooked spaghetti? Leave it in a review!


	3. Christening

A/N: Okay, so enjoy... again, FYI

_Tom _Dougie **Danny **Harry

* * *

May 18th, 2007

Dear Journal,

I've made an executive decision.

_Lord help us._

**Be nice, Tom. What is it?**

We shall name our journal 'Bob'.

Why Bob?

Because…

**That's what he called the dummy before we had to get rid of it.**

I still don't see why we had to get rid of them…

**Doug, you were using them when…**

Okay, okay! I get it.

_Doug, do I want to know?_

No.

_Okay then. Well, I don't like Bob. It's too plain._

What do you suggest, Mr. Great-Name-Thinker-Of?

**Coz obviously…**

She's out of my league…

**Er, not what I was going to say. More like, coz obviously your names aren't that great**

You're mean, I don't like you.

**Aw, I am _so _hurt.**

You should be.

**I'm being sarcastic, Doug.**

Still. Why do you have to be so mean?

**Er, I didn't know I was.**

Seriously! I can't take it anymore! You always make fun of me, and I can't stand it!

**I'm sorry.**

Damn right you should be sorry!

**Doug, it's no big…**

It IS a big deal!

_Doug, calm down…_

Stay out of this!

_Er…_

I'm leaving!

**Doug!**

_Er… I'll talk to you later…_

(pause)

Hahaha, I got them good. I'm not actually mad, it's a dumb name anyway. I shall christen you….

* * *

A/N2: What's the journal's name? Write your idea in a review and I'll pick my favorite! 


	4. Oooh, Kinky

**_A/N: Yeah, I know, it's been forever! Don't shoot! Well, here's the next entry, which is really a continuation of the last installment, so it's like Part B to the previous Part A. Erm, this chapter kindof wrote itself... which may be bad or good, depending on your view of things. Lots of swearing, and a few sexual references, but overall, I think it's a pretty damn good chapter. Ooops, I mean darn. Damn! My backspace isn't working! Anyway, on with the story._**

_Disclaimer: I don't own McFly, but I will. You know, when I eventually become famous._

_

* * *

_

**_Last time, in the McFLY journal…_**

Hahaha, I got them good. I'm actually not mad, it's a dumb name anyway. I shall christen you...

* * *

_**And now, to continue the entry…**_

…Noodle Puck the Pumpkin Hero of Muffy-Joe town, Lord of the Spongebob-Elias Providence (also known as Ronnie the Evil Dark Maggot Queen).

_Doug, that's…_

**Awesome! Who knew you had such an imagination!**

I couldn't have done it without some people… so thanks to my lovely fans… iheartdrummers (shouldn't that be bassists?), Shealtiel…

**How do you pronounce that? Sheel-teel? SheAL-teAL?**

…xHeavilyxBroken…

_That's such a sad name._

I know! I cried… okay, I didn't, but I felt like I could have. LlamasCanMcFly and biach-princess-leah, you guys think alike! 

**LLAMAS ROCK!!**

Weihnachtskeks3, I couldn't tell if it was supposed to be Murffy or Muffy, but I like Muffy better, so I assumed you weren't a very good speller!

_That's not very nice, Doug._

**Oh, cry me a river…**

Build me a bridge and get over it! Sorry, lame joke.

**Hahaha, that was great Doug!**

Thanks! 

**Whine-knack-tess-kicks-three…**

_No, it's why-hack-tis-kiks-three._

You're both wrong! It's when-achoo-this-kinks-three!

**Where the hell do you get 'kinks'?**

I dunno, but I feel kinky…

**Oh, take it upstairs… don't wanna give poor Tom a heart attack…**

Only if you're coming with me, big boy.

**Be there in a minute… we have to finish these thanks…**

Aw, but I…

_Don't. Want. To. Know!_

Anyway… Mrs. Dougie Lee Poynter, I'm sorry, but I'm taken.

_Since when?_

Did you not here the little rendezvous me and Danny have planned?

**You can spell that?**

What, rendezvous?

**Yeah!**

There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Danny.

**Mmm, kinky.**

_ANYWAY._

Right, twinkley-toes, that was a long message, and honestly, I got lost.

_Not a surprise._

Tom, am I going to have to punish you?

_What!_

**Oh yeah, Doug, we still have that whip…**

…and the handcuffs…

…**and the blindfold!**

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

You can't be fucking God! That's sacrilegious! 

_Get back to the thanks before I beat you both._

**Never seen that side of you, Tom. **

Yeah, never expected you'd be one for the kinkier side of things…

_I'm not!_

**So what ARE you into?**

_None of your goddamn business!_

Swearing, _mum_! Sirius's Daughter, that was a very…

…_articulate…_

Yeah, what Kink-Boy said, message. 

**IDK, my BFF Jill?**

Haha, love that advert. TISNF!

**Like OMG, INBD!**

_Guys, are you stable?_

**Nice question… I've discovered that I am indeed quite stable.**

_Could have fooled me._

Aw, is poor Tommy mad that we nosed into your sex life?

**Or lack thereof…**

_Just finish these thanks, please._

Fine. Ninasan, you should PM theultimateshipper and tell her what that means, coz I'm interested in this story of yours!

**What kind of name is 'theultimateshipper'?**

What kind of name is 'Danny'?

**Not what I meant, Doug. What does it mean?**

Well, I s'pose (acts smart) that she is a fan of all relationships in every fandom imaginable, including Just My Luck…

**So, people put us into relationships?**

Yeah, like Dougie/Danny…

**They hit that straight on, didn't they?**

Damn straight.

_Guys, this act has gotta stop._

**You're ruining the fun!**

Well, I can guess that she 'ships' everything from me and Danny to Tom and James.

_Oh Lord, this is why I never go on the message boards._

Well, is this the end of the thanks? 

**Yep.**

So Dan, about that rendezvous…

**Mmm, say that again.**

Rendezvous.

_Danny, that better be something in your pocket…_

TalktoyoulaterNoodlePuckthe PumpkinHeroofMuffy-Joetown,LordoftheSpongebob-EliasProvidence(alsoknownasRonnietheEvilDarkMaggotQueen).

_I'm in a house with a couple of queers… someone help!_


	5. Name Meanings and Q&A

A/N: Another shortish entry! Random plot (WHAT PLOT!) but it works, doesn't it? It came to me as I was searching for my name meaning... (Taylor means tailor) Original, huh? On with the story!

_Disclaimer: Own nothing. Duh._

A/N the Second: You know what I thought? What if McFly actually read this? Not that they would, but if you ever see any article and they somehow mention this story, that would be TOTALLY WICKED! Not that they would, or anything. LOL.

* * *

May 20th, 2007

Yo, Puck my man!

Okay, so I'll still call you Noodle Puck the Pumpkin Hero of Muffy-Joe town, Lord of the Spongebob-Elias Providence (also known as Ronnie the Evil Dark Maggot Queen), but Puck can be your nickname.

**Thank God, I was worrying that I was going to forget how to spell it. **

Well, we'll only call him that when he's in trouble, like your mum did that once when you brought that bird in for a "rendezvous". "Daniel Alan David Jones! And in the house too!"

**Haha, that was great. "Dougie Lee Poynter, you were supposed to watch your lizards, not leave 'em to me!"**

Great! I found this awesome name meaning thing on the interweb and I just HAD to try it out!

**Interweb?**

Yep. Unique, isn't it?

**Yeah! So what's your name mean?**

Well, they didn't have 'Dougie', but 'Douglas' means "From the dark water". What the hell is that supposed to mean?

**You've got the dark side of the Force within you, young padawan.**

Yes, master.

**What's my name mean? Tall, dark and handsome?**

Dark! Haha, you're white as a ghost!

**Shuddup and give me my meaning!**

Daniel means "My judge is the Lord." I never knew you were so religious!

**Oh, be quiet!**

Haha, Thomas means "twin".

**Tom has a twin!**

No, but that would be scary! Jeezums, TWO Toms! 

**What's Harry's name mean?**

"Army power".

**What the hell?**

No clue either.

**Well, I'm gonna go get pizza.**

Coming too! Later, Puck!

**WAIT! I've got an idea!**

OMG. :o

**Oh shut up. All of our lovely (wink) fans can write us questions, and we'll answer them in later entries!**

Okay, but just a heads up, I like boxers, not briefs, Coke, not Pepsi (but Red Bull beats them all) and DO NOT have a girlfriend (not that I'm looking).

**Well, send us questions via PM'ing theultimateshipper. We'll get 'em and try to get Harry and Tom to join! **

Okay… Can we get pizza now?


	6. Gambit, Superman and Emo, Oh my!

A/N: Another chapter! Okay, so I was going to focus on all the questions in one entry, but it kindof wrote itslf again, so I'm gonna focus on one, two or maybe three in each entry. Keep 'em coming...I seriously have loads of fun with these!

_Disclaimer: I know, I own McFly. Amazing, isn't it?_

* * *

May 30th, 2007 

Puck,

Wow, we got a lot of questions!

_And almost all of them are for you and Danny._

**Well, everyone just likes us better. Get used to it, Tommy Boy.**

_Don't call me that._

Why not? It's your MSN, after all.

_Which I'm going to change._

Okay, well, that's your loss. I think it's an aweome name.

_Well, you think yours is good too._

Are you kidding?! Mine is awesome! Who wouldn't think that...

D'you really want to give out that personal info? You'll have fangirl messages out the wazoo.

**WAZOO.**

_What..._

...the...

...hell?

**Anyway. What's the first question, my dear Dougster?**

Well, my dear Daniel, from iheartdrummers (BASSISTS)...

No, drummers rock!

That's beside the point. The qusetion is: What's your favourite cartoon?

**Mine's Superman!**

Was that a cartoon or just a movie?

**It was BOTH. Coz it just rocks that much.**

_Riight._

**Tom, shut it before I have to bring out the whip!**

I think I missed something...

Yeah, you were too busy with that one bird... Clara? Charlotte?

Ashley?

No, that wasn't it!

Doug, I was there, I know her name!

No, it started with a C... Chaunice?

**How do you say that? Ch-aw-knee-cee?**

_How do you get that?!_

**Well, it makes sense, doesn't it?**

It's Shaw-niece.

_And you know how...?_

I've got a mate named that... well, she was my mate before I left for London...

Enough reminicising, let's get on with the question. My favourite's got to be Garfield.

Why's that? You've got to have some sort of explaination.

Do I? Well, he's a fat lazy cat that gets everything he wants from that pushover owner. What's not to like?

**I see your point, Garfield is pretty awesome. But Superman still pwns them all.**

_Did you seriously just write 'pwns'?_

**Yeah, why? He does!**

_It's just so... 2006._

**Well, vintage is cool, so what's the big deal?**

_Vintage describes more the 1970's._

**Whatever, it's stil cool. See? Pwns pwns pwns pwns pwns.**

_Whatever you say, Dan._

My favourite is Spiderman.

**Yeh, he's wicked! Especially in the movie!**

Yeh, but he went all emo.

Oh yeah, with the hair? I know there's one part in the new movie where he does this perfect little emo hair flip.

_Like (flips hair)?_

Yeh, except yours is all short now, so it really doesn't work.

_It was worth a shot... (pout)._

**Aw, Harry, you've made him all emo now!**

Now he's gonna go cry in a corner!

_Guys, I'm (sniff) fine (sniff) I guess._

**It's okay (gives emo Tom a hug)**

_No really, I'm fine, there's no need to..._

Tom was just attacked by Danny.

Wow, it looks like Danny's bumming him!

BAD MENTAL IMAGE, BAD MENTAL IMAGE!!!!

Oi, Harry, relax.

_I... can't... breathe!!_

**Am I going to have to give you CPR?**

_NO. I. Am. Fine._

Well, if you're feeling up to it, care to share...

**Haha, that rhymes! Care to share, share to care, care to share...**

You've been off your meds, haven't you?

**Nuh-uh, they're in my belly!**

Oh, so this is like a side-effect?

**Nuh-uh, it's not a side effect of the cocaine, I am thinking it must be love!**

_What?!_

It's a track name off of someone's album. Ten brownie points and a very special thanks to the first person to post in a review who's album and the album's name.

**Cha, you and I think alike, Doug.**

Fo sho, my homie.

**Peace out.**

_He does realise we aren't done yet, right?_

Well, judging by the frantic footsteps back up here, I'd say yes.

**So, what'd I miss?**

Nothing really... so Tom, care to tell us what your favourite cartoon is?

_Well, my favourite comic's X-men._

**Yeh, there's that awesome guy... Wolf-man? Werewolf-boyman? **

_Wolverine?_

**No, that's not it. Were-boy? Were-man.**

Wolverine?

**No, I know it's not that! Full-moon-man-boy-who-has-claws?**

WOLVERINE!!!!

**That's right Doug, that's what it was!**

_I'm not even going to go there..._

Good idea, you might damage the few brain cells he has left.

**Yeh, James really isn't the same guy, he's gotten duller, I tell ya.**

_Er... anyway, Wolverine's cool, but my favourite's Gambit._

Who the hell is that?

_You don't know who Gambit is?!_

**Is she that wicked bird who can control the weather?**

_First of all, Gambit's a bloke. Second, her name is Storm._

**Oh, so sorry, Mr. X-men know-it-all.**

_Gambit's the awesome one that can throw flaming playing cards at people._

Why the hell would you want to throw flaming cards at people?!

_Coz it's a way to ward off the villians!_

That's got to be the weakest superhero ever!

_Nuh-uh! He can totally beat his opponents!_

Where, at the poker table?

**I mean, come on! Superman can fly!**

_Gambit can hit people with his staff!_

**Superman can hit people with his FIST!**

Alright children, stop the bickering. I s'pose we should wrap this up for this time.

Yeh, I've got a date...

**...with destiny.**

Actually, her name is Dawn, but you were close.

_Well, talk to you later, Puck._

**Later.**

Hasta la pasta.

Peace.


	7. Of McOrgies and Quiz Shows

A/N: Here's the next chapter... several references to sexual stuffs, but nothing too bad... I hope. Enjoy, mis amigos!

_Disclaimer: I own McFly... well, Marty McFly, on DVD. Also, references to 'Dear Lizard' and the previous chapter's reference to 'Tommy Boy' are, in fact, FallennAngel's, who, in fact, made a lovely story called "Random IM's of McFly" based on this story, which, in fact, is using some of the ideas from FallennAngel's fic. Wow, try saying that five times fast!_

* * *

June 1st, 2007

Puck, my man.

We've got some more kick-ass questions!

**Yeh, but this first one's odd...**

Yeh, but it's all good. Harry won't be here, mainly coz all the questions we're answering are for us, except that Tom's here to make sure that we don't get into the... what was it you said?

_The NC-17 territory._

Riight. So Dan, what's the first question?

**So, the first question is for Dougie, on WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE!!!**

Oh, I love this game!!!

**So, for 2000 pounds, here is your first question...**

(Dramatic music plays

**Dougie, what would you do, if Harry, Tom, and Danny were all gay, and wanted to have sex with you, at the same time, while baking brownie's? **

Who's this from?

**FallennAngel.**

Well, FallennAngel, what you actually don't know is that...

_Don't you dare start any rumours._

Damnit. Well, baking brownies would be interesting with that, huh?

**Oh my God, would it! Oh Dougie! Harder! Tom, pass the flour. Oooooh Harry!**

So you just assume I'd want to...

_Let's at least keep it PG-13, alright?_

Okay... so you would just assume that I would want to... how do I say this in PG-13 language... top in this orgy FallennAngel suggested?

**Yeh, you always seem the more dominant type.**

Well, sometimes I just like to sit back and feel the sensations.

_We've offically passed the PG-13 mark._

**Well, Dougie, before we were so rudely interrupted (Tom), I was going to give you a multiple choice.**

Oh, yay!

**Would you a) Run away screaming...**

_The logical choice._

**Shut up Tom, I'm not finished! Or b) take control and make us your slaves...**

Mmm, kinky.

_Dear Lord._

Don't you mean "Dear Lizard"?

_Er, sure. Dear Lizard._

**There's also c) let us have our way with you...**

Hmm, I'd quite like that.

**Finally... d) Let us all have equal shares.**

Well, this is quite a hard one... I'll have to eliminate a). It's just not working for me...

_Well, it is for me! What if you did all these things without our permission? Wouldn't that be rape?!_

**If you'd actually read the question, Tom, you'd see that it says "...and wanted to have sex with you...". 'Fraid there's no way to escape that.**

Tom is now cursing under his breath.

**Wow, who knew he had such a... colourful vocabulary?**

Well, I think we should tell his mum, he needs to have his mouth washed out with soap.

**I agree. Hey Tom...**

Well, Danny's now chasing Tom with a bar of soap... Dear Lizard, this is getting a bit violent. Anyway, I s'pose I should answer the question. I'd not pick b), coz I'm not much into the whole BDSM thing... if you don't know what that means, don't look it up. Save your innocent minds while you can. I s'pose that would rule out c) too. So, I s'pose I'll be the nice one and choose d). Coz I'm just nice like that.

_Danny is a bastard._

**Now, now, Tom, let's save the dirty talk for when we bake the brownies.**

_There will be no baking of the brownies!!!!_

Oh, I beg to differ...

_Get your bloody hand off of my leg, Dougie!_

**I think it's time for the next question... before Tom kills Doug.**

Owwww, that hurt Tom!

_Damn right it should have! Is there one for me, Dan?_

**Yeh, here's one from McFlyer-Girl-Frankie...**

Oh my Lizard, I thought we had decided not to use that one...

**Yeh, but he deserves it...**

_What're you on about?_

**Why are you so gay?**

_Why the hell would you ask me that?!_

**I'm not... McFlyer-Girl-Frankie is.**

_Oh, well..._

He hates getting angry at fans.

_Well, I'm not gay, first of all... notice my extreme lack of willingness at the... what did you call it, Dan?_

**McOrgy.**

_Yeh, at that. Second, why do fans think I'm gay?!_

**Maybe it's your extreme fashion sense...**

...or the way you laugh...

**...or your hair!**

_What about my hair is gay?!_

**It's just so...**

...styled!

_What??_

**Tom has now run off to "unstyle" his hair.**

That's all for now folks, enjoy your lovelyfuliciouslybrilliantlywicked day.

**Awesome word!**

I know, right?

**Peace, Puck!**

Laters!


	8. Detention Slips and AVA

A/N: Okay, another installment! I've rewritten this chapter about five times and finally decided on this draft for no apparent reason. I guess that's the way my mind works! Oh, and, at the end, I'll announce who won the contest a few chapters back (i.e. It's Not A Side-Effect Of The Cocaine, I Am Thinking It Must Be Love), with the help of Danny and Dougie! Okay, on with the story!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my brain and the few ideas it is able to store._

* * *

July 28th, 2007

_Puck,_

_We've taken an extended leave of absence..._

But that's no excuse to have left you! I'm so sorry, Puck!

**Yeah, we were gonna write, but we got caught up, and didn't have time!**

Hey Doug, guess what I found?

We were just in the middle of a sincere apology and you interrupt?!

Yes.

Okay, what did you find?

An old detention slip of yours! You just left 'em lying around your room! What do you do, collect them?

No, but some of them were crammed in my pockets and I just left them lying around.

Haha, well, I'm gonna share a few.

**Oh, I can't wait to hear this!**

"Name: Dougie Poynter

Year/Instructor: Year 9/Mrs. Greene

Incident: Snogging Ms. Redding

Signed: Mr. Holloway

Additional Comments: What were you thinking?!"

Good times, good times!

_That doesn't surprise me in the slightest._

**Speaking of which, Tommy-Boy, I found a detention slip of your own.**

_Oh no, this isn't necessary!_

**Yes, it is.**

What is it, Dan?

**"Name: Thomas Fletcher**

**Year/Instructor: Year 10/Mr. Williams**

**Incident: Tap-dancing down the hallways while class was in session**

**Signed: Mr. Williams**

**Additional Comments: Find a more macho hobby, Fletcher."**

HAHAHAHAHA.

Wow, never guessed how... interested you were in tap!

_I wasn't!_

Riight. So you tapped down the hallway just for fun?

_Er..._

**You just don't seem like a tapdancer!**

_I was very good at tap!_

AHA! I knew you liked it!

_I never said that, I said I was good at it._

But why would you be good at something, if you don't like it? I don't like maths, so I didn't do it. Because of that, I was rubbish at it.

_Your logic never ceases to amaze me._

Thank you.

_You're welcome?_

Mr. Harry Judd, we've got one for you!

Where did you find it?!

I have my ways...

**Kinky.**

_Stop with the kinkyness, alright?_

**Whatever you say, Master.**

Mmm, ki...

I'm joining with Tom on this one.

_Thanks. So what's Harry's slip say, Doug?_

"Name: Harry Judd

Year/Instructor: Year 11/Mr. Potter

Incident: Threatening to hit Mr. Barnes with a cricket bat.

Signed: Mr. Potter

Additional Comments: Next time, go for his stomach."

Mr. Potter was cool, so he let me off easily... normally it's suspension.

_Why'd you go after him?_

Coz he called me posh.

**Well, aren't you posh?**

_Danny..._

Okay, I may be dull, but even I saw that one coming.

**Harry... what are you doing with that guitar?**

_Danny... run._

Run like you're being chased by pink ponies!

**Really? Are there really pink ponies?**

_RUN!_

Ow.

_Danny's just tripped over the sofa._

And landed on the floor.

_While Harry's standing meanacingly over him with a raised guitar... NOT THAT GUITAR!!!!_

Tom has now run off to get his beloved guitar... it's signed by Tom DeLonge, you see, and he's legend. Well, he was, before he and Blink broke up and he formed Angels and Airwaves... you know what I don't get? Why the intials for the band are 'AVA'. Where's the 'V' come from? Were they just like, 'oh, well, we need another letter in there, we can't nickname our band 'AA'. So why not a 'V'?' And then he has a kid named Ava (coincidence? I THINK NOT!) And Rocket. Yep, you heard me, folks. ROCKET. Like he couldn't come up with any other decent name! It's just ridiculous!

_Oh Lizard, you're on your 'AVA' rant, aren't you?_

Yes! It's ridiculous how stupid they are!

_Well, at least Plus 44 is decent._

Yeah, but Travis has gone crazy!

_Yeah, but at least they're still performing good music._

I s'pose... hey, what's that screaming all about?

_Oh, I took the guitar away and gave him the whip instead._

Hmm, so that would explain...

_Yep._

And the...

_You got it._

Oh, okay then. Well, I'm off.

_Yeah, me too._

Talk to you later (and sooner!) Puck.

_Same here._

Bye!

_Later._

* * *

A/N2: So now is the part where I bring in people to help me with the thanks! 

**xXsweetmusicXx, care to make sweet music with me?**

No, with me!

**Nuh-uh!**

Yes-huh!

**Whatever, just give the brownie points!**

(passes brownie points to xXsweetmusicXx)

**Hey, weren't those the ones that we made during the McOrgy?**

Yep.

**Thought you said you would save those for next time?**

I changed my mind, coz there were so many fanfics about it, that I just decided that the fans would like them better than ourselves. Why don't you thank the next one?

**Okay. dannystevensismyslave, you freaked me out a bit with your name, at first I thought you were talking about me!**

What a nice way to thank someone!

**Yes it is!**

Alrighty then, that's it!

**(hands brownie points to dannystevensismyslave) Yep!**

So, should we go bake more brownies?

**See you later, everyone!!**


	9. McFly's On A Plane! A Boat?

A/N: Whuuut? A new chapter?! Sorry I haven't responded to this fic in ages, life caught up with me and I found myself deep in schoolwork and other things. But I'm back! Hopefully I still have some readers for this, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: 'Course I don't own a thing.

* * *

June 23rd, 2007

**Puck,**

**I hate planes.**

Oi, me too.

_Why?_

**Coz they're just so scary! **

I mean, you're up at... how many feet?

_30,000 is cruising altitude._

HOLY SHIT!

**We're up THAT high?**

_Danny and Dougie both just fainted._

Hahaha, they look like they're bumming!

_Dear Lizard._

It's like watching a bloody porno, but with their clothes on!

_I did not sign up for this!_

Neither did I! Oh, the benefits!

_Not what I meant!_

Hey, you have your mobile?

_Well, yes, judging by the fact you just took it..._

Picture phone... these are sooo going up on the message boards.

_They'll love the attention... (cough) Attention whores..._

I resent that statement!

**D'you even know what resent.... whoa, deja vu.**

_I have a question for Dougie..._

YAY!

_If you're speeding down the highway at 55 mph, how many pancakes would it take to cover a doghouse?_

Er.... carry the two... multiply by seven.... square root of 2500... divide by 3...57,934.

_Wow, okay._

**Doug's a genius, I tell ya.**

_Weren't you the one who was all 'D'you even know what resent means?'_

**I've realised that there's more to Dougie than meets the eye.**

Like what's in his pants?

**Well, that too.**

You were supposed to keep that quiet!

_Okay, just to dash the hopes of all Poynter/Jones shippers out there, the two twits whom I speak of are laughing hysterically._

You ruined it!

_Well, actually, the whole world already knows how small Dougie Jr. is..._

**HAHAHAHAHA DOUGIE JUNIOR! THAT'S GREAT!**

How do they know?!

_When Dan threw a condom at you onstage... "I need an extra-small."_

Ohhh, well......

Busted!

They weren't actually that good, Charlie was too posh for my taste...

He went to the same school as me!

Well, I've made my point...

**Oh no you didn't, Doug.**

Are you saying I'm posh?

_Uh-oh._

What are you talking about?! I'm not posh!

_You started him..._

**Why did you start him on this?**

I didn't mean to!

"Well, I've made my point..." Seems you meant to!

Oh, hush.

Hush? Are you the posh one now?

No, that's Victoria Beckham.

What?

_Victoria Beckham.... Posh Spice, from the Spice Girls..._

Whatever! How dare you call me posh!

Cry me a river.

_Little sarcastic, eh Doug?_

Oh well.

**I think we should explain WHY we're on a plane.**

_Well, we're headed to...._

(drumroll)

**AMERICA!!!**

Coz we just liked it so much last time...

_Well, we're not going to New Orleans._

**Do you say that 'New Or-LEANS' or 'New Or-LENS".**

_I don't suppose it matters much._

I'll just ask the burning question everyone is wondering.... WHERE ARE WE?

Hint: The pilot just said "We're headed over the Rockies."

**NEW YORK!**

What the hell, Dan?

Why aren't we on a boat instead?

_Because that's not how you get to…_

**I'M ON A BOAT!**

I GOT MY FLIPPY-FLOPPIES, AND YOU'RE AT KINKO'S, FLIPPIN' COPIES!

_I give up._

Me too.

**I'M ON A BOAT!**

If I wasn't not gay, I would totally tap Andy Samberg's ass.

**HEY! THAT'S MY GAY CRUSH!**

Chill, Dan. Threesome?

**I can dig that.**

_I can't, Later Puck._

Adios, sir. Oh, did we tell them where we're going?

_Nah. Let's let them guess, shall we?_

Cool, cool. Later, dudes.

HARRY IS POSHER THAN POSH SPICE!

DOUGIE!

_Bye, Puck. I have to supervise these children._

* * *

Read and review?


End file.
